


Till Murder do us Part

by Inactive Account (sassybleu)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ignorance on my part, It's pure fluff, Like drinking honey, M/M, You'll see what I mean in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybleu/pseuds/Inactive%20Account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I John Watson, take you Sherlock Holmes, to be my wedded husband."<br/>"hereto I pledge you my faithfulness"</p><p>Before their lips touched, Sherlock paused to whisper,<br/>“Did I do okay?”<br/>“Brilliant.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Murder do us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liebling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebling/gifts).



> The traditional vow that was said was decided upon by my own ignorance of wedding ceremonies in the UK. I only know American ones, since I happen to be American. Forgive me?
> 
> p.s. at the end there are visuals :)
> 
> p.p.s. Thank you liebling for naming your own fic! I couldn't have come up with a better title :)
> 
> P.P.P.S. liebling needs to reread this because she has forgotten why she ships Johnlock

At each table was a centerpiece composed of large, maroon, elegant brodiaeas. The vases holding them were a tapered glass with a subtle ombre of blue and green. The table cloths were an offset white, covering intimate round tables. The plates were a dark night-black; a harsh contrast against the light colors that surrounded them and the silverware were silver, with delicately carved swirls on each handle.

John was dressed in a light grey tuxedo; with a light blue button up that matched the blue in the ombre of the vases; all perfectly tailored to his figure. Sherlock was wearing a darker grey that neared black, and his button up was the maroon color that the flowers had been scientifically altered to match.

The guests: Mrs. Hudson, Greg, Mycroft, Harry, and Mummy Holmes were seated in crisp, white patio chairs. Both men stand facing each other, in front of the crowd, having a silent conversation that others were not privy to.

_Is this really happening?_

**It’s as real as when I proposed.**

_You’re such a romantic; even if no one else ever sees it._

**It’s a surprise, even to me, John.**

_Well, let’s get on then._

**After you.**

The ceremony had been insisted upon by Mummy Holmes, even though John and Sherlock had protested profusely. She had taken over everything and the couple only had a few requirements, the color of each other’s shirts being one. The flowers and vases matching them had been John’s idea, and Mummy Holmes somehow managed to make it seem heartwarming, instead of tacky. 

Though neither men were particularly religious, both had settled on a traditional vow to be exchanged during their ceremony, while adding some words of their own. Each holding eye contact, they recited their vows;

“I John Watson, take you Sherlock Holmes, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish ‘till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness.” He paused, “Sherlock, you are the best man I’ve ever known. You’re arrogant, rude, demanding, and so many more things I can’t think of right now. But that’s all okay, because at the same time, you’re caring, loving, driven, intelligent, and many more things that would take me a lifetime to list. I love you, and I want you to know, here and now, that I love _you_. Because you’re so much that I don’t know if I can handle you; but I’d like to spend my life trying.” He paused, and was about to say more, but stopped when he realized that he couldn’t find the words.

 

Sherlock’s eyes gleamed at John’s words, and he began to speak a moment after John had finished.

“I Sherlock Holmes, take you John Watson, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish ‘till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness” he paused for a moment, contemplating what to say next, “John, I’m really quite rubbish at this. It sounds so clichéd to say that I learn something new of you every day, but nonetheless it holds true. I knew your entire life from a glance, and your response to ‘Afghanistan or Iraq?’ only told me more, but you somehow managed hide yourself from me; only giving me puzzle pieces when I deserve them. I feel as though I solved the puzzle when you accepted my proposal, but I am conflicted in the feeling that we have started another one. It is my forever hope that you shall continue to grace me with new pieces, for as long as we are together. And though I cherish data, and the completeness of facts, I hope we never finish this one.”

It was such a _Sherlock_ thing to say, and it didn’t sound romantic to the others that were listening, but John understood the meaning loud and clear, _I love you John. I’m willing to stand up here and do this for you. I don’t understand how you love me, but you do, and I hope you will forever. I don’t know how to finish, because I don’t want this to be wrong. Marry me?_ And after a few more words from the minister, John stepped forward to kiss Sherlock, his eyes glossed over with tears that threatened to spill over, and a smile on his face that was bright enough to power London for a short while.

Before their lips touched, Sherlock paused to whisper,

“Did I do okay?”

“Brilliant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what I imagine the vases to look like: http://st.houzz.com/simgs/7431375500741626_4-3606/contemporary-vases.jpg
> 
> And here's the closest I could find to the flowers I imagined:  
> http://swardraws.com/fotog1/wp-content/uploads/2010/07/purple-flower002.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked it liebling!


End file.
